fearincarnatefandomcom-20200214-history
Fear Incarnate (The Website)
'Nov 29th, 2011' Fearincarnate.site90.com (also referred to as site90) is a website that was found in the "?????????" locked subforum from a post by Fear, a post in hexadecimal that translated to: "WELCOME YOU HAVE FOUND THE FIRST OF MANY CLUES TO FEAR INCARNATE THERE ARE MANY ELEMENTS TO FEAR INCARNATE - SOME ARE GOOD, SOME ARE BAD, BUT ALL ARE TRUE. WHAT YOU MAY FIND COULD POSSIBLY CHANGE YOUR PERCEPTION OF NOT ONLY REALITY, BUT FICTION. IT IS UP TO YOU TO DIFFERENTIATE THE TWO http://fearincarnate.site90.com/" Around 8 PM EST the site was found, but it immediately went down for maintenence. Some users were able to see the main page before the site went offline and said that there were two tabs - HOME and EYES. The home page said, "Welcome home. Is this your home, or are you just visiting?" It also had the video "fearincarnate.mp4" at the bottom of the page. 'Nov 30th' Around''' 7:20 AM EST', a poster on Unfiction mentioned that the site was up. The main page was identical to what was described before and users could now access the EYES tab. The EYES page was a page with nothing but a random dot as text and a picture of a blurred face. When a mouse was scrolled over the image, it changed to a hand covering the face, which is much clearer, with just a single eye poking through the fingers. The picture's alt tag in the source code was "THE FACE" and when the exposure of the picture was raised , a 5 digit number could be seen - 77481. Oddly enough, when this code was posted on the forum it wasn't censored, even though the individual numbers were always censored in any other combination. This code was later used to access the Vault subforum for the first time. Inside, there was a locked thread by Truth containing the image of a distorted, black and white (inverted colors) picture of Gandhi Around '''11:50 AM EST' the Darkness ,Light , and Truth pages were discovered. The Truth page contained a coded message that, when translated, read: "TRUTH IS PERCEPTIVE, AS IS REALITY. WHAT IS TRULY REAL IN THE WORLD OF OUR SUBJECT? WHO KNOWS. THIS COULD BE HIS OWN WILL THAT BROUGHT YOU TO THIS CONCLUSION, THAT BROUGHT YOU ON THIS JOURNEY. PERHAPS IT WAS SOMETHING ELSE. YOU WILL TRULY KNOW WHEN YOU READ THE END OF THE ROAD. BUT WILL THERE LIGHT OR DARKNESS AT THE END OF THAT ROAD? THAT IS UP TO YOU TO DECIDE, TRAVELER." After searching the source code on the pages, users also realized the "dots" on these pages were actually miniscule pictures of three eyes titled Darkness (Eye of Truth), Light (Eye of Deception), and Truth (Eye of Perception). 'Dec 1st' Around 12:11 AM EST the EYES tab disappeared from the website, as well as the page itself, making it completely inaccessible. Around 12:12 AM EST the HOME page changed. It had the same image that was on the EYES page (the blurred face). However, when scrolled over it, the image changed to that of a skull instead of a person covering their face. The words "Even this is effected" replace the old text under the Home header. 7:33 AM EST The home page changed again. The text changed to "Bring friends. Lots of friends. Darkness is dispelled by light, revealing truth. The truth banishes fear, casting all doubt aside. What is the true meaning of fear? What is the embodiment of fear? What is Fear Incarnate?" The picture of the face/skull is also removed. 3:20PM EST A page on the site called Fear is discovered. It was physically the same as the home page, but the text was different and the Home header was replaced by the "Fear" header. The text below read: Fear Incarnate Was this so wise? Maybe you will join those in the vault. speak the name of the one inside you have found and you may be permitted to re-enter. Until then, bebgone. You are learning the ways of the cycle of four, and that is bad for you. But you are learning too slow. I am... an impatient man. Tick Tock. http://is.gd/7svUMq This link led to a countdown for Monday, December 5th 2011. 'Dec 2nd' 12:44AM EST '''The site redirected to the forum. '''12:51AM EST The site returned. The title of the pages now read: "Fear Incarnate: Light and Truth," further alluding that this part of the Cycle is the Light and Truth part as opposed to the previous Darkness and Fear part. Several new pages are discovered: *Home - Text on bottom reads "On the aforementioned date, polarities will switch once again. I hope you're prepared. What lies at the end of the road? Light or Darkness? Will you be the ones the break the cycle... or will it claim another victim?" Again, this alludes to the Cycle. *Light - "About" heading reading: "Under Construction..." *Truth - "Contact" heading reading: "Under Construction..." *Subject - "subject" heading reading: "There have been many subjects, you know of just a few. What is the fate of this subject? What lies at the end of the road for the subject? That is up to you." Category:Websites